Euphoria
by Plainsongsandcosmicdust
Summary: The awaited Sequel to Insomnia!Merlin awakens after a long sleep next to Arthur. Very fluffy and confusing times ensue. Arthur/Merlin SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Please enjoy!


A/N: The awaited sequel for Insomnia! You should probably read that to get a feel of what's going on in this one. PLEASE ENJOY + REVIEW!

**_EUPHORIA_**

"T_ogether till the end of time."_

During Merlin's long-suffering swim from the unbreakable sleep-induced darkness to the warm, comfy light of day, he realised that he was wrapped around body of another person. Whoever this person was, they had very warm, but angelic skin; it was soft to the touch, although Merlin where he lay could feel the harshness of muscle which lay beneath, hard from some form of exercise. Merlin wriggled in the arms of whoever was holding him, barely daring to open his eyes. He heard a soft chuckle from a nearby pair of lips. Merlin felt himself smile.

He didn't know how he got to this _extremely _and_ unbelievably _comfortable bed; he must have passed out in the courtyard which he had sat down in to rest. After nights of no sleep, he was almost breathless at the thought of how well rested he felt. He no longer ached to sleep; all the depressing thoughts seemed to have rapidly disintegrated within the world of his own comfortable dreams. Embarrassingly Arthur had appeared in a few of these.

Merlin could feel the sunlight kissing his bare chest and bathing his entire body in warmth, added to by the sensation of the sheet delicately sitting on his bare skin.

He risked the cracking open of _one _eye. He was greeted by a _very _euphoric sight; none other than Arthur Pendragon. Naked… With an adoring grin on his face, chuckling lowly.

"Finally!" He whispered into Merlin's ear. "I thought you'd never wake up."

This caused Merlin instant confusion. He started back out of Arthur's arms and stumbled out of his bed, thus landing on the floor with a resounding _whack _as he smacked his bottom and head on the floor. Arthur looked slightly worried, yet bemused at the sight. Merlin grumbled in pain loudly and looked at Arthur with wide eyes, stuttering slightly.

"S-sire." He started. "I'm so sorry. I'm not sure how it came to be that I was-s in your-"

"What's with all this Sire business?" Arthur demanded. "Come, now Merlin. You're telling me you don't remember coming back here and me telling you to sleep?"

"Not a second of it." Merlin grinned sheepishly. To this admittance, Arthur looked really unhappy and distraught, leading Merlin to suggest; "Would you like me to fetch your breakfast, sire?"

Arthur looked completely confused. It seemed heartbreaking that Arthur could remember every detail of kissing Merlin until he slept, whereas Merlin didn't remember a second of it. Arthur's heart felt shredded. Merlin must have picked up on this as he looked at the ground and bit his left.

"How can't you remember?" Arthur demanded with an edge to his voice, striding over to Merlin with arrogance set on his shoulders and grabbed both of the young man's hands in his own. "I kissed you to sleep last night, Merlin."

Merlin didn't reply, but kept looking at the red carpeted floor as though it was something interesting. He remained silent. Until… "I'm sorry."

"Pardon." Arthur said disbelievingly. "For what?"

"I clearly pushed y-"

"Merlin. Look at me." Arthur demanded. And then it all came back to him, the sentence drew back the memories to the forefront of his mind as he looked into the Prince's clear and stunning blue eyes, laced with love.

* * *

_"Merlin. Look at me." Arthur commanded. Merlin did, although it was a rather hesitant roll towards the Prince. Arthur caressed the bags set underneath Merlin's eyes, tracing them with his index finger. This brought another series of blushes to Merlin's cheeks. Before Arthur knew it, he was bringing their lips together in a loving kiss._

_It went on for what seemed like forever. It was rather electrifying for both parties. A fight of dominance happened by way of their tongues, which caused Arthur to smirk lightly._

_ Arthur finally drew back begrudgingly. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He was gasping for air, but so was Merlin._

* * *

Merlin gasped in remembrance and Arthur smiled as he pushed their lips together in a kiss that lasted for what seemed like hours. Merlin couldn't think coherently. It was dreamlike, breathtaking, _euphoric _and real.

Then reality slammed into Merlin like a runaway horse.

"A-A-Arthur. We can't." Merlin stuttered sadly, tone slated with shame. "We can't do this. This isn't how it's meant to be."

Arthur looked straight into Merlin's eyes in a way that made him tremble, as though Arthur was glancing right into his soul.

"Do you honestly believe that, Merlin?" He whispered coarsely, his voice still crisp from making out. "We could belong together."

The honestly trembled its way into Arthur's voice and Merlin could feel it, even in the way that they held hands. He could feel Arthur's complete adoration and affection bubbling into his hands from the Prince's like electricity.

"What about Uther?" Merlin whispered with true sadness. He looked crestfallen, a look which Arthur wanted to wipe off with his own lips.

"What of him?" Arthur countered with a smirk. "As long as he has an heir, or rather _I _have an heir. I doubt he'll even grumble. Merlin, can you genuinely think of anyone who will be angry if we're together?"

Merlin didn't reply, which Arthur took as a form of silent agreement.

"Morgana and Gwen have been egging me on to get with you for months, but you always seemed so unhappy. The Knights have been taking bets on when we'll get together."

"Really?!" Merlin said with shock, a grin bestowed on his face. It made Merlin smile warmly.

"I bet even my father wants us together, Merlin, everyone does! Why shouldn't we be happy? We deserve to be happy. I feel simply euphoric when I'm with you. I'm not saying it will always be a fairytale, but shouldn't we at least try?"

"I want to be happy, too." Merlin said with a grin. "I also like that you help me sleep."

"Oh believe me, love." Arthur said with a wicked grin. "I know of many ways to help you sleep."

Merlin squealed and blushed beet red. Arthur howled with laughter and tackled him on to his bed, straddling Merlin from above.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled. "GERROFF! You brute."

"Does that mean you'll go _out with me _Merlin?" Arthur said in an overly-girly voice, his eyes dancing with amusement and glee.

"I'll never go out with you if you don't GET OFF ME!" Merlin yelled, with a smile on his face. He rolled his eyes. "Of course I will, you brute."

Arthur's only reply was to lean down and kiss Merlin, who was still red and flustered. "I'll make it worth your while." Arthur said in between kisses with a cheeky wink.

And all that could be felt between the boys for the rest of the day and the following weeks and years was indeed, euphoria.

Fin.

skg, 02-09-12

PLEASE READ + REVIEW!


End file.
